A Christmas Cinderella
by Skyla Bakers
Summary: May is entering the masked Ecruteak City Christmas Contest; she makes new friends and spots an old rival. May is certain she'll get her fourth ribbon but will some fierce competition and an unexpected romance affect her victory? ContestShipping OneShot.


**Merry Christmas ContestShippers! This is a little something I prolly took months to finish. I worked hard on it and I'd be happy if you could leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**And I don't own Pokémon or Drew…unfortunately.**

**The Christmas Cinderella **

It was that time of the year again. The snow fell heavily over Johto, snowflakes danced in the skies and the seas were icy cold and even the lands were like huge sheets of vanilla ice-cream. Little children excitedly opened their presents, Stantler pulling sleighs were seen everywhere and trainers were taking their time for some rest and relaxation.

Trainers – and coordinators.

'Oh wow, Wartortle!' a certain brunette exclaimed, she turned to the blue turtle standing beside her. 'This is the first time you've seen snow right?' she asked gently.

'War tor!' Wartortle grinned happily.

'Winter has to be my favorite season! And Christmas is my favorite holiday!' the brunette sighed happily. 'In Christmas you get awesome clothes and great food! Just check out the outfit I got yesterday!' The brunette twirled around. She was wearing a sort of Santa Claus coat dress. It was red with fluffy white sleeves, neck and hem. It came up to some point above her thighs. Below she was wearing hot pink lace stockings and red ankle-high boots which matched the dress. It was red and had white fur at the top. Instead of her usual red bandanna, she was wearing a red floppy bow tie with a snowflake print.

'Wartorrr!' Wartortle nodded in approval at her trainer.

'Speaking of food Wartortle, I heard of this amazing place which has gourmet food! Let's go check it out! I'm starved!'

And so, the brunette and her Wartortle skipped cheerfully through the deep snow. Wartortle picked up a pawful of snow and giggled as it melted into water.

They reached _Carla's Cuisine _and the brunette found herself gaping at the huge cobalt blue sign hanging. _CLOSED, _it read.

'Wartortle!' she yelled angrily. 'LOOK AT THIS! CLOSED?' She stomped her foot, a few people walking by turned and stared at her. The door to _Carla's Cuisine _was covered with flyers and posters from various events. The brunette glared at the door with her narrowed blue eyes. She raised her stocking covered leg and kicked the wooden door as hard as she could.

_BANG!_

A stream of flyers fluttered down. One landed on Wartortle's head.

'War?' Wartortle asked, glancing at the brightly colored poster.

'This is just so typical!' the brown-haired girl yelled, kicking the door again. A spectrum of colored posters flew down again. Wartortle dodged all of them and continued to scan the flyer.

'I'm deprived of food in Christmas! This is rich!' she ranted, repetitively kicking the door. 'I can't believe it!'

'Wartort!' Wartortle said to her seething trainer.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' the girl shouted, ignoring Wartortle's pleads. 'FOOD!'

'WAR WAR WAR!' Wartortle launched a mild BubbleBeam at her trainer who calmed down and looked down at her Pokémon.

'What is it Wartortle? I was mad,' she asked.

Wartortle sweatdropped and held out the flyer to the confused brunette who looked at it and her face lit up immediately.

'Wartortle this is amazing!' she exclaimed contentedly. The flyer was bright red in color, there was a picture of a Munchlax with a Santa Claus hat on a sleigh which was being pulled by a herd of Stantler. Next to that picture was a girl with long silver hair who was wearing a green sequined mask, a Glameow was resting on her shoulder. There were bright green letters at the top which read:

_Calling All Coordinators!_

_The Ecruteak Contest Community is holding their first Christmas Pokémon Contest! It's going to be like a normal contest except for the Appeal Round, you have to perform with two Pokémon and in the Battle Round you have to battle with one Pokémon. And there's a catch, a coordinator MUST and we mean MUST wear a mask. See picture above. Apply NOW!_

The brunette's eyes widened. This was great, even better than _Carla's Cuisine_!

'Wartortle, wanna enter?' she asked her blue turtle who was jumping in excitement.

'War!' Wartortle exclaimed happily.

'All right!' the girl exclaimed. 'This is so unbelievable! Let's go apply – '

'Before you apply,' a deep voice behind her interrupted. 'You might want to pay.'

The brunette spun around and came face-to-face with a big, burly security guard. A young woman with long caramel blonde hair in an elf suit was behind him.

'What do you mean pay…um…sir?' she asked meekly.

'You might want to look at the door,' he growled. The girl's sapphire eyes fell on the door to_ Carla's Cuisine_; there were a few black dents on the door and also snowy footprints.

'Oh.' She managed to mumble.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'I can't believe it!' the brunette repeated for the twenty-fifth time. 'I _literally_ had to pay for that door!'

'War…' Wartortle sighed.

'I'll never be able to buy anything ever again! THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED POKé! My budget isn't even half of that! This is all that Carla's fault!' she decided. 'If I ever hear or see that woman again I'll murder her!'

'Wartor!' Wartortle suddenly exclaimed.

'What is it Warto – Oh look it's the contest hall!'

The trainer and pokémon ran excitedly to the large building at the front.

'Oh wow, it's so – so Christmassy!' she breathed in the surroundings. There was a large shiny Christmas tree with colored lights and a shimmery Staryu on top. The ceiling was covered with huge fuzzy fake green decorations. All the staff were wearing Santa Claus hats and red and green clothing. There were about three dozen coordinators swarming around, a rainbow of colorful masks.

'Hm, I'm here to apply,' the brunette smiled politely at the receptionist who eyed her critically.

'You?' she asked skeptically, raising an over-trimmed eyebrow.

'Yes,' the brown-haired girl said, her smile broadening, perhaps slightly annoyed. 'Me and my pokémon.'

'Perhaps you didn't read the flyer,' the receptionist smiled sarcastically. She thrust the flyer at the girl and stuck it onto her forehead.

'What the hell?' she spluttered, her vision was now just a blur of red now, like when you close your eyes when it's sunny.

She panicked, spinning around several times on her Santa Claus boots.

She finally pulled the paper off her tanned face. 'What's your deal lady?' she demanded.

'Get a mask sweetie,' she replied with false pleasantness, turning away from the coordinator and stacked a pile of papers into a drawer, obviously ignoring her.

'Hey, don't ignore me!' she yelled angrily, throwing her fists down on the table and glaring squarely at the woman's too-white face. 'You know something – '

'Before you tell her anything,' a deep voice behind her interrupted. 'You might want to pay.'

The girl spun around, her eyes wide and terrified. She saw the man behind her; it was the security guard from before!

Her eyes opened even wider, almost bulging out. She clutched her hands over her mouth and let out a high-pitched squeal.

'You again!' she exploded. 'What are you, some kind of stalker?'

He looked sort of surprised, he let out a low chuckle. 'I'm not a stalker, kid,' he sighed.

'Then why do you keep interrupting me? Are you following me or something?'

'No no,' he looked purely horrified. 'I just wanted to tell you that you can buy masks from the shop across the street.'

It took a while for the brunette to digest the sentence. When she did, she clasped her hands over her mouth _again _and squealed _again_.

'Thank you so much, Mr. Security Guard!' she exclaimed.

She turned on her heel and ran towards the exit.

The security guard turned to the receptionist and shrugged.

'Wait a minute,' the girl stopped in her tracks and turned to the security guard. 'Just what _are_ you doing here?' she narrowed her eyes.

Awkward silence.

'…Um well…You see…' he stuttered, turning to the receptionist for help. 'I um… I do clean-up duty here!' he finally managed to mutter.

The teenage girl eyed him in disbelief and continued staring. Her eyes almost popped out of her head for the second time that day.

Meanwhile, to the girl's surprise, the expressionless-faced receptionist let out a huge, hearty laugh and fell off her chair, doubling over with laughter.

'Weird,' she muttered, and walked out of the contest hall, Wartortle trailing after her. 'Maybe Christmas does have it's miracles.'

The rest of the coordinators who were eyeing them skeptically, turned away and mumbled to themselves.

One guy put down his video camera and told his friend something about YouTube.

How interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Hello?' the brunette called, walking into the dusty and somewhat abandoned shop. Masks were lined in glass cases which were surrounding the small and dark shop.

'Looks like no one's here…' she sighed. 'What a disappointment, now I can't enter the contest.'

'War…' Wartortle heaved a sigh, ears drooping.

The brown-haired girl walked cautiously towards the glass cases. They were coated in dust. She reached out slowly, attempting to wipe the dust way.

'Has anyone ever told you not to touch the display?' an unfamiliar feminine voice behind her interrupted.

The girl let out a huge squeal and spun around.

'You again, you security – 'she began, but her voice died down when she saw the elderly lady standing in front of her. The lady had long, wavy silver hair that came down to her waist. She was wearing a surprisingly fashionable pair of skinny jeans and a tight top which enhanced her surprisingly attractive figure. The only thing that gave away her age was her face. It was old and wrinkled but once again surprisingly pretty. Although if anyone looked clear they could sense she was one who had experienced many misfortunes and hardships. Her eyes were very very green, they were bright and twinkly as a teenagers', and so very green.

Cat-green.

Or elf-green?

Her faded pink lips were pulled into a kindly smile. The brunette couldn't even return the smile, she was trembling all over.

'Oh wow,' the lady stepped forward and touched the brunette's brown locks. 'When I was younger my hair was exactly this color!' she grinned sweetly.

The young teenager stepped backwards, grabbing onto the glass cases for balance.

'Oh no!' the elderly lady yelled, springing back. 'Let go of the case!'

'Oh sorry!' the girl squeaked, removing her hands to uncover a handprint on the dusty display. 'That mask is really pretty.' She pointed at a green studded mask inside the case.

'Why, thank you!' the lady beamed. 'Are you a coordinator for today's contest?'

'Yes,' she replied happily.

'You and this Wartortle?' she gestured towards Wartortle who was hiding behind the girl.

'War!' Wartortle announced proudly.

'Hm hm,' the lady laughed serenely. 'You seem different from the other coordinators around.'

'Oh. I must. I have three Johto ribbons already!' the girl bragged.

The lady laughed again. 'What's your name, sweetheart?'

'I'm May Maple, from Hoenn.'

'Hoenn, I travelled there on my Pokémon journey before. I'm Kelssandrah. Nice to meet you.' Kelssandrah introduced herself.

'Nice to meet you too,' May said in a friendly voice. 'Kelssandrah's such a pretty name!'

'Thank you, sweetie. So, you seem special from coordinators who are around town.'

'Really? Do a lot of coordinators come to your store?' May asked curiously.

Instead of answering May's question, Kelssandrah said 'Come with me, May.'

She led the young coordinator to the back of the small, dark store.

'It's empty.' May remarked, studying the bookshelves and empty glass shelves filling the back.

'Your eyes can be deceiving,' Kelssandrah laughed. She walked up to the bookshelf and pulled out a book.

There was a deafening sound coming from somewhere.

'What's that?' May whispered, shuddering.

'Wait.' Kelssandrah said gravely.

Suddenly, the bookshelf began to move. Little pieces of rotting wood and stones came tumbling down.

'War!' Wartortle clamored, gripping May's stocking-covered leg.

'What's happening?' May wailed, picking up Wartortle and hugging the turtle to her chest. May squeezed her eyes tight.

_CREAK!_

May opened one eye cautiously – and saw Kelssandrah grinning at her.

'I thought a coordinator would be braver,' she teased.

May pouted. 'Hey!'

The two of them walked inside the opening where the bookshelf once was. May was astonished to see that this secret room was not dark or dusty with shadowy furniture or dirt-powdered glass cases. It was lit brightly with clean furniture which was snow-white with shimmery glass cases.

'It's so shiny, it hurt my eyes!' May declared overdramatically, shading her eyes with her hand.

'Come on, take a look and choose your perfect mask!' Kelssandrah urged, gesturing towards the cases.

May sauntered over to the cases and studied each and every one of them. All of them were similarly made, either decorated with colored stones, studs or sequins.

May dismissed them all, she needed something special.

Something caught her eye. It was not heavily decorated with multi-colored sequins as May had hoped, but instead it was placed in a glass case all by itself. It was in the most delicious shade of hot pink, the exact same color as May's stockings. Instead of sequins it had extraordinarily soft pink feathers. It only covered the wearer's eye area and only left the eyes and other parts of the face visible. It was gorgeous.

'And no one else has it!' May sighed dreamily. 'It's a dream come true Kelssandrah!'

Kelssandra walked over patiently and gasped at the mask in the brunette's hand.

'What's wrong Kelssandrah?' May asked casually, still gazing at the beauty nestled in her palm.

'That mask…' Kelssandrah shuddered. 'Is very special. It was hand-made by my great-grandmother; she was a star coordinator back at her time. Masked contests were a tradition back then, this is the first time they're having a masked contest after my great-grandmother's death, and she was the pride-and-joy of Ecruteak so this contest is held in the memory of Lady Bloom.'

'What does this have to do with the mask?' May asked curiously, absorbed in the story of Lady Bloom.

'That mask is only to be worn by a star coordinator.' Kelssandrah said firmly. 'Are you a star coordinator? You are merely a child, May. I'm sorry.'

….

'I'm sorry too.' May replied mischievously.

Kelssandrah looked up. 'About what?' She had expected May to blow a fuse, not talk in this tone of mischief!

'That you can't run fast in those shoes!' May giggled, taking off with the mask in tow.

'Get back here!' Kelssandrah yelled, as May sped away.

'Sorry!' May's voice drifted back.

Kelssandrah sighed angrily. Children!

'But this star coordinator's got some spotlight to steal!'

XxXxXxXxXxX

May bubbled with laughter as she came to a halt outside the contest hall. She strapped the mask on. Immediately, she felt different.

Confident, grown-up and elegant.

She walked inside, almost unable to conceal her excitement.

There were only a few coordinator's left inside, making last minute preparations.

May walked up to the counter, luckily the mean receptionist from before wasn't there; instead a friendly-looking lady with chocolate brown curls was there.

'Hi, I'd like to apply?' May asked sweetly, feeling graceful inside her mask.

'Yes, honey. Just show me your Johto contest pass, okay?'

May dug inside her silver clutch and brought out the crumbled, dingy pass.

'Take better care of it next time!' The lady laughed as she ran the necessary functions. 'What Pokémon will you be using…May?'

'Erm… Glaceon and Blaziken for the appeal round and Wartortle for the battle.' May replied, grinning at Wartortle.

'War!' Wartortle smiled proudly.

'Right. Glaceon, Blaziken…' the lady typed everything in the computer, her fingers were a blur!

'Thank you!' she grinned sweetly at May. 'The corridor to backstage is over there. Good luck!'

May smiled back at the lady and ran towards the corridor.

The star coordinator was about to shine!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Backstage was chaotic, stuffy and filled. Coordinators were overflowing everywhere, talking, chatting, laughing.

'War tortle.' Wartortle groaned in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

'Sorry Wartortle.' May smiled at the turtle. 'Why don't you stay in your Pokéball for the rest of the contest till the battle round?'

'War.' Wartortle agreed.

'Return!' May called, and Wartortle disappeared into a flash of red light.

'Oh my god!' a blonde-haired girl with a white sequined mask ambled up to May. 'I love your mask!'

'Thanks!' May grinned. 'What's your name?'

'I'm Naomi, nice to meet you!'

'I'm May. Cute, is that your Spheal?' May reached out to pat the tiny blue seal (?).

'Yeah. Spheal and Glameow are doing the appeal round, and then Gardevoir will be in charge of battling!'

'Nice, I'm using – '

'Shhh! The contest is starting!' a voice hushed them.

May and Naomi turned to the huge screen which showed the whole contest stage.

'This is my first contest,' Naomi hissed to May.

'Really? I've been in millions of contests my life and this is just going to be my fourth ribbon!'

'Don't be too sure you're getting that ribbon, May! My family's filled with star coordinators, from my older sister to my great-great-great grandmother!'

'Huh! I've got my good luck charm!' May joked, touching her feathery mask.

'Pipe down, girls!' a voice behind them yelled.

'Pipe down yourselves!' Naomi shot back, and she and May giggled.

Suddenly, the typical contest music started playing and everyone quieted down.

A young woman appeared on the screen. She had long, caramel-blonde hair which was tugged into two long braids and bright green eyes filled with mischief. She had a green elf hat on her head, she was wearing a VERY short green dress with a few red bows everywhere. She also had on two pointed green and white, fluffy elf boots. On her wrist, she had tied two balloons onto it – one green and one red.

'Wouldn't it be great if those balloons exploded during the contest?' Naomi giggled to May.

'Welcome to our fabulous Ecruteak City Pokémon Contest everyone! Before starting, I'd like to wish everyone a merry Christmas!' the announcer shouted. There were roars of applause pouring out from everywhere. 'So, my name is Carla Callings and as you all know, I run everyone's favorite gourmet hot spot, _Carla's Cuisine_! Speaking of _Carla's Cuisine_, I apologize for coming a little late today. Some juvenile female criminal destroyed my door today and I had to deal with her. I didn't know anyone out there hated me!'

'Oh noooooo!' May hissed loudly. '_She's_ _Carla_! Juvenile_ female_ criminal? _Destroyed _her _door_?'

'May, shut up!' Naomi told her, wondering what she was moaning about. It always annoyed Naomi to hear someone use too much italics.

'Anyways, I'm about to introduce our gorgeous and… sort of gorgeous judges for our Christmas contest! First of all we have Mr. Contesta, the head of the Pokémon fan club. And here's the _remarrrkable _Mr. Sukizo and last but definitely not least this is our very own Nurse Joy!'

The three judges were sitting in a small rectangular table, smiling wearily at the audience.

'Anyways, I'd like all of the contestants to come up on stage; we've got a little surprise for you!' Carla sang out.

'Wonder what that could be,' Naomi shrugged as she and May, with the rest of the coordinators, filed out into the stage.

May was too freaked out to reply, what if Carla spotted her? This was bad.

'Okay everyone, take a slip of paper and write in your real name next to a special contestant name. I mean for example, I'd write Carla Callings… Emerald Elf or something like that.' Carla explained, handing everyone a slip of paper. Luckily, she was too busy making sure everyone had a piece of paper to bother looking closely at May.

May grabbed her favorite pink pen and stared at the paper. Just what could her special contest name be?

'Check out mine!' Naomi pushed her paper under May's nose.

_Naomi Caroli – Blonde Beauty_

'Narcissist much?' May mused teasingly.

Naomi pouted. 'I'd like to see you do better!'

'Fine!' May sniffed, poising her pen upright and scribbled on the paper with big loopy handwriting.

_May Maple – Spotlight Star_

'Hm, not bad.' Naomi sniffed.

'Yeah.' May admitted. 'I could've done better if I had more time though.'

The two girls handed their slips to Carla and headed backstage with the other coordinators.

'Alright everyone let's welcome our first coordinator!' Carla's voice chirped.

The show was about to begin!

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Now let's welcome our 42nd coordinator, _Blonde Beauty_! Cute name, I could use that for myself in the future!' Carla announced, waving her arms up.

There was another roar of applause and shouts.

Naomi appeared on the stage, her frosty white mask looked snowy and pure in the light of the spotlight. She was wearing a snowy white dress that came up to her knees with matching strappy heels.

'Glameow, Spheal, showtime!' She spun elegantly with a flourish and released her two Pokémon in a sparkle of bright red flames.

'Wow! She's doing a brilliant job of showing off her dress!' Carla gushed. 'The dress is so ruffly, it reminds everyone of snow and those flames are so red they just enhance the snowiness of that dress! Gorgeous! And this is supposed to be your first contest too, _Blonde Beauty_!

'Spheal, use Rollout and Water Gun together!' Naomi called out, doing another spin.

'Spheal!' Spheal called out, tucking itself into a ball and rolling everywhere while shooting out water at the same time which resulted in a water dome surrounding Naomi and Glameow.

'Now Glameow use Shock Wave!' Naomi commanded.

'Glame!' Glameow flipped itself up and used Shock Wave.

'What a dangerous – 'Carla's voice was cut off as the sound of a huge explosion followed.

There was smoke everywhere as the May watched the screen. What was Naomi up to?

The smoke cleared, Glameow was standing at the front, it's coat sparkling with electricity. There were still tinges of electricity vibrating everywhere and Naomi and Spheal were standing at the middle, shielded by Spheal's Protect!

The loud sound of screams and applause followed.

'What a phenomenal performance _Blonde Beauty_!' Carla found herself yelling. 'Excellent teamwork, practice and timing, it was outstanding! What do you think judges?'

'An excellent performance, young lady. As Carla said, excellent timing, teamwork and practice. It was such a simple but amazing performance! Your performance showed us the simple scientific fact "Water conducts electricity".' Mr. Contesta praised her. 'You are a star coordinator Blonde Beauty!'

May could feel her face heat up. How could Naomi do so well on her first try? After all, she messed up terribly in her first contest, didn't she? Beginner's luck!

'Remarkable! Just remarkable!' Mr. Sukizo remarked.

'What a thrilling performance _Blonde Beauty_!' Nurse Joy said good-naturedly. 'Your Pokémon had excellent teamwork skills – a mark of a true star!'

'Thank you so much everyone.' Naomi blushed, bending down to pat her Pokémon's heads.

'Next we've got _Black Rose_, ooh mysterious!' Carla swooned. '_Blonde Beauty_'s performance will be a hard one to live up to_, Black Rose.'_

_Black Rose _had soft, emerald green hair and glowing emerald eyes which matched his hair_. _He was wearing a black sequined mask which covered his eye area, similar to May's and Naomi's.

'Good job,' May hissed to Naomi.

'Thanks!' Naomi grinned. 'Say, isn't _Black Rose_ cute?'

May glanced at _Black Rose_, and for indescribable reasons, her heart started pounding hard inside her chest.

_He – he looks familiar! _She realized. _That green hair, the flawless skin and even the contestant name – It's Drew!_

'May what's wrong with you?' Naomi whispered, shaking May lightly.

'Oh Nao, it's just…'

'Ooh don't tell me you've got a crush on _Black Rose_!' Naomi murmured delightedly.

'Yes – I mean no!' May spluttered, turning to glare at Naomi.

'Quiet down, you two!' a female voice shushed them.

'Well, I think I have a crush on him!' Naomi drilled mischievously.

'Hey!' May whispered loudly. 'Just because _I_ don't like him, doesn't mean _you _can have him!'

'Ooh jealous!'

'Stop it Naomi, _you _can't have him!'

'Too much italics!'

'Shut up you two!' a voice cut in. 'If you guys keep talking, you'll be disqualified!'

'Sorry!' May and Naomi whispered meekly.

'Ooh he's cute!' Carla gushed, eyeing _Black Rose _with a lovestruck expression.

'Always nice to meet a fan.' _Black Rose_ said airily. Carla face-palmed and fell anime-style.

'Dissed!' Someone from the audience called out.

'Shut up!' Carla yelled back, immediately getting to her feet. 'I'll diss you, you little pig!'

'Get on with the show!' Another voice yelled.

'I will, you just wait!' Carla screeched back, and everyone sweatdropped.

'Butterfree, Roserade, go!' _Black Rose _released his elegant Pokémon.

'Well-groomed and powerful! We've got a impressive coordinator here today!' Carla yelled. A loud shriek of applauding fangirls echoed everywhere.

'Popular guy,' Naomi remarked as May continued gazing at the screen.

'Roserade, use Magical Leaf!' _Black Rose_ commanded, running a hand through his luxurious green hair.

'Roserade!' Roserade cried out, lashing out with a colorful appeal of vividly glowing leaves which circled the contest hall.

'Pretteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Carla squealed as a multi-colored leaf swirled past her, almost chopping one of her caramel braids off.

'Now, Butterfree, use your Psywave attack!'

The Butterfree flapped it's wings twice and released a psychic wave from them which blew across the contest hall, making everyone's hair fly back. The waves reached the leaves and sent them flying towards the wall. All of the leaves flew at aero plane-speed and stuck onto the wall with a huge cloud which showed off their massive strength.

'Such power!' Carla exclaimed. 'But what's happened to the leaves? The smoke's covering it!'

'Roserade, Razor Leaf, Butterfree, Psychic!' _Black Rose_ ordered, flipping his emerald hair.

Roserade sprang up, shooting out green boomerang-like leaves. Butterfree edged up from behind and it's eyes grew purple and the leaves had a glowing purple outline soon after.

'How intense!' Carla called. 'But what's happening to the Razor Leaf? What's it forming?'

The said Razor Leaf twirled, mixing up, making a pattern under Butterfree's mystic control.

'It's – It's a star!' May exclaimed under her breath. Naomi watched, her cerulean eyes wide.

The star-shaped leaves hit the wall like an exclamation point, more smoke arose.

_Black Rose_ gritted his teeth.

'How'll _Black Rose_ get rid of the smoke, his whole performance will go to waste if he can't!' Carla practically shouted.

May and Naomi watched with bated breath. Could _Black Rose_ turn this around?

'Now Butterfree, use your Whirlwind!' _Black Rose _instructed.

Another loud scream of worshipping fangirls reverberated again.

'Should've brought my headphones.' Naomi muttered, plugging a finger into each of her ears.

Butterfree flapped it's transparent black and white wings and a strong gust was produced, it breezed past Carla and the judges and blew away the smoke.

There were strident gasps and cheers of approval at what was exposed.

_Black Rose_, Butterfree and Roserade took a modest bow and more squeals were heard.

'Oh my god!' Naomi yelled, jumping up and down.

'He's good,' May muttered. _Just like always._

On the left wall of the contest hall was… a huge Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf Christmas tree!

'Magical, gorgeous, exceptional!' Carla applauded. 'Brings out that festive joy! And so very powerful!'

'Well done _Black Rose_!' Mr. Contesta congratulated. 'You certainly surpassed _Blonde Beauty_ – but much more than we expected!'

'Hey!' Naomi pouted. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Remarkable!' Mr. Sukizo commented.

'Butterfree and Roserade were so beautiful and also very powerful. _Black Rose_ did an exceptional, as Carla mentioned, job in bringing out that power. Well done!' Nurse Joy smiled encouragingly. Black Rose thanked them coolly and walked back to backstage.

'Here he comes!' Naomi whooped, fluffing her already-fluffy blonde hair.

_Black Rose_ entered backstage and Naomi cantered up to him and spoke to him in a tone which May considered somewhat seductive and flirtatious. _Black Rose_ seemed to dismiss her and walked calmly to the water cooler and grabbed a paper cup of ice-cold water.

Naomi stomped back to May, a black thunder-cloud raining down on her cream-yellow head.

'You look like you're Thundurus's victim,' May teased, happy that _Black Rose_ had no interest in the beautiful blonde…not that she cared or anything, of course.

'Stop looking so smug, May!' Naomi scoffed, more rain pelted her head. 'AAAATCHOOOO! What an arrogant jerk!' she wiped her nose with a pink tissue paper and blew her nose.

'Aww, don't cry Nao,' May echoed gleefully.

'Aren't you next anyways?' Naomi asked, blowing her nose again as a coordinator was thrown off the stage by his Machoke.

'Ouch, that has to hurt!' May winced, as the Machoke trainer hit the wall and _Black Rose_'s Christmas tree fell down on someone's head. 'And no, some Mr. Ko – Kokoo – Something name – Is going next. You've got to believe me, he looks strangely fa – '

'Before you tell anyone they look familiar,' a voice behind her interrupted. 'You might want to make way!' A figure dashed past her onto stage.

May just watched, her azure eyes bulging wide. She clasped her hands over her mouth and let out an overdramatic squeak. Naomi stared at her, dumbfounded.

'You look like your boyfriend just broke up with you.'

'Oh my god,' May finally managed to yelp. 'That was –!'

'Quiet kids!' a voice behind them roared.

The two focused their attention onto the screen once again, a stunned May and a clueless Naomi.

'A very special welcome to_ Mr. KottonBalloz_!' Carla cheered. There were deafening screams and applause.

_CLAP! SCREAM! CLAP! SCREAM!_

'Oh god, this guy's even more popular than Black Rose!' Naomi squeaked, plugging up her pounding ears.

_Mr. KottonBalloz _made his way onto stage. He had spiky chocolate brown hair, he was wearing a spiky black t-shirt with freakish cotton balls hanging from it. He was wearing camouflage-patterned jeans and spiky black biker boots. All of them had cotton balls dangling! Even his black and white mask that covered his whole face!

'_Mr. KottonBalloz _is – is the security guard from before!' May shrieked violently, gripping Naomi's wrist tightly.

'Security guard? This guy's not a security guard!' Naomi blinked, May sure was acting weird!

'Cacturne, Wigglytuff, let's rock this house!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _yelled, releasing his two Pokémon.

'Cacturne!' Cacturne back flipped onto the ground.

'Wiggly!' Wigglytuff followed.

'Wigglytuff, balloon up!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _commanded to his Balloon Pokémon.

'Wiggle, wigglyyy!' Wigglytuff instantly puffed itself up and rose gently.

'Brilliant Wigglytuff! And cute!' Carla commented. 'Looks like a – a marshmallow! '

Sweatdropping awkward silence.

'Erm…continue what you were doing, everyone!' Carla yelled, slightly annoyed.

'Right….' _Mr. KottonBalloz _sweatdropped with gritted teeth, burning holes into Wigglytuff with his black eyes, verifying if there was anything marshmallow-like.

'Wiggle?' Wigglytuff asked nervously. Why was everyone in the contest hall burning holes into the poor pink balloon? She'll pop any second if one more hole was burnt!

'Typical Carla moment.' May turned to Naomi, who was sweatdropping like crazy.

'CONTINUE!' Carla exploded.

'Okay okay, Cacturne use Cotton Spore!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _ordered, a grin widening on his face.

Another bunch of screams and applause thundered. Naomi innocently plugged her ears again, leaving May to sweatdrop this time.

'Signature move of _Mr. KottonBalloz_!' Carla announced over the earsplitting cheers.

Cacturne shook itself violently and a huge amount of white wispy cotton was produced.

The white puffs of cotton all staggered upwards and stuck onto Wigglytuff!

'Ooh, what'll happen next?' Carla questioned, as Wigglytuff became a fur-covered marshmallow.

'Now Wigglytuff, use Hyper Voice!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _directed. 'The grand finale awaits!'

'Oh no!' Naomi and May shrieked in unison, plugging up their ears.

'You guys are really weird.' A coordinator that had gone earlier shook his head at them.

'Says the guy that got tossed off the stage by his Machoke!' Naomi shot back, twisting a fingerful of blonde hair. The Machoke trainer went all red and bulgy and stormed off with a huff, in search of an exit.

'!' Wigglytuff cried out. A huge explosion of cotton soared in all directions. It was like a fluffy white cloud had erupted.

'Oh my!' Carla yelled, jumping up and down on her pointy elf boots. 'Gorgeous, it's like a display of fireworks! Only, it's **cottonworks**! We have such a great group of 500 coordinators today… except for that kid who got throttled by his Machoke…'

'Hey! It wasn't throttling!' The same kid yelled from the exit door.

'Sorr-eee!' Carla rolled her green eyes. 'Why are you at the exit anyway?'

'I …um… well, you see…'

'Leave, you've got no chance of winning anyway!' Carla sniffled, pretending to wipe away a tear. 'You were my favorite out of 500!'

_BANG!_

'Okay! You don't have to get nasty! I never liked you anyway! Get a haircut!' Carla yelled. 'Judges, hurry up! We don't have all day!'

'You don't have to get nasty…' Mr. Sukizo muttered.

Awkward silence.

Carla exchanged dumbfounded looks with Nurse Joy and Mr. Contesta.

'Oh my god!' Carla shrieked. 'Mr. Sukizo just said something _other _than "remarkable"'! It's what you'd call a Christmas miracle!'

May turned to Naomi who was staring cluelessly at the screen, trying to catch up to what was going on.

Talk about sweatdropping…

'Erm…' Carla sweatdropped, staring at the blank faces surrounding her. 'Judges? What d'you think of Mr_. KottonBalloz_ performance?'

'I – um yes, excellent job _Mr. KottonBalloz,_ you have exceptional talent. Yes, exceptional.' Mr. Contesta murmured, looking slightly dazed.

'R – Remarkable…' Mr. Sukizo's comment was barely audible but everyone pretty much heard it.

'Cacturne… Oh sorry – I think I was hit by a Poison Sting attack by Cacturne!' Nurse Joy mumbled, blushing.

'Cacturne doesn't know Poison Sting,' was _Mr. KottonBalloz' _blank reply.

'This is becoming really weird!' Naomi hissed to May who nodded in agreement.

'Next coordinator!' Carla proclaimed.

'Oh god, that's me!' May gasped, freaking out.

She turned and saw Black Rose staring at her with a slightly amused look which read "Bring it on".

'Oh yeah I will!' May yelled, turning abruptly and stormed onto stage.

'Next up, we've got _Spotlight Star_, ooh let's hope this'll be good!' Carla said enthusiastically.

May walked onto the stage, feeling slightly dizzy because of the bright lights. _No time to have a stage fright! _She thought. _I've got Kelssandrah's great-grandmother or whoever's mask, it's good luck!_

'Glaceon, Blaziken, take the stage!' she twirled, almost losing her balance and freed her Pokémon who landed perfectly in synch.

'An ice type and a fire type, there'll be lots of melting I suppose!' Carla remarked, eyeing the duo with admiration.

'Alright!' May grinned, her voice slightly shaky. 'Glaceon, spin and use Ice Shard!'

Glaceon jumped up and launched itself into a spin, hurling shards of shimmery ice. They flew across the stage, shining like little splinters of glass.

'Pretty, but what's _Spotlight Star _up to?' Carla asked no one in particular, just another presenter-person thing.

'Now Blaziken, jump and use Overheat!' May commanded to her red bird-human-like Pokémon.

Blaziken leaped smoothly and it's body glowed red and heat radiated from it.

'Oh my god, the heat is like _emanating _from Blaziken, it's _visible_!' Carla exclaimed.

The flying shards of ice soon melted underneath Blaziken's power and fell to the ground as slush.

'That showed off Blaziken's magnificent power!' Carla gushed.

'We're not done yet!' May exclaimed. 'Glaceon, use Quick Attack and Ice Shard super fast towards the balloons tied on Carla's hand!'

'Whaaat?' Carla demanded, spluttering as the ice-cat shot across the stage, spitting out shards of ice.

_POP!_

'My balloons!' Carla screeched as the pieces of rubber flapped into the air.

'Quick Attack again, upwards, with Secret Power!' May commanded.

'Glaaace!' Glaceon cried, as it shot upwards, using Secret Power on the little scraps of balloon floating around.

'Now, Blaziken, you use Quick Attack as well, Sky Uppercut style!'

'Ziken!' Blaziken yelled as it practically flew across the stage and tucked it's arms in and thrust itself upwards. It was actually more like a Brave Bird than a Sky Uppercut, but who cares for details?

'Now twirl and Fire Spin!' May directed.

Blaziken shot out a roaring attack of Fire Spin as it spun, Glaceon spinning in front of it, skillfully avoiding the flames and working their magic on the little pieces of rubber.

'What's going on in there?' Carla shouted. 'Such power – on my precious balloons!'

'Now Secret Power again, Glaceon! Blaziken back on the ground!'

'Blaze!' Blaziken retreated to the ground as Glaceon unleashed another Secret Power on the rubber.

'Down Glaceon!' May finally called. As Glaceon leapt back to the ground next to Blaziken, the audience witnessed something gorgeous.

The scraps of rubber which anyone would've called rubbish, was hovering in the air on fire, making patterns in the air.

Balloon fireworks!

There were thunderous shrieks and applause from the appreciative audience.

'Gorgeous, oh m god that's even better than any performance I've seen in my life!' Carla prattled. 'Mostly, cuz it's my own balloons!'

Sweatdrops.

'That was a fantastic performance _Spotlight Star_! Those fireworks were enchanting, and to know that they came from a few simple pieces of rubber is even better. You used your Pokémon to their full potential!' Mr. Contesta praised. 'Good job, _Spotlight Star_!'

'Remarkable!' Mr. Sukizo stated.

'A good performance requires healthy Pokémon, timing, practice, patience and teamwork. _Spotlight Star_, your performance was outstanding! Do you have a good luck charm or something? And I love the mask.' Nurse Joy grinned at the overjoyed May.

'Thank you, everyone.'

'Alright, you can make your way backst – Wait a second, _Spotlight Star_, don't I know you from somewhere?'

May sweatdropped, she could feel her blood run cold. She was afraid this was going to happen!

'I…don't think so,' May mumbled. This was on live TV at this very moment; everyone from all regions tuned in could see her being accused of vandalism!

'I'm pretty sure I have seen you, maybe earlier today? I could never forget a pair of hot pink stockings like your own.'

'Maybe… you saw me on the street?' May muttered weakly. Better start writing her will right now!

'Maybe, hey I remember!' Carla yelled.

May shut her eyes tight, bracing herself, this was the end. Goodbye Ecruteak Ribbon, goodbye ribbon cup, goodbye Drew… Wait a second, why was she saying goodbye to Drew? Oh god, forget this! May weakly opened an eye. Carla was grinning at her, embarrassing her to death.

'You're Norman's daughter right?' she asked.

'I'm sorry about the door; I'll never go to _Carla's Cuisine_ again!' May blurted out at the same moment. After she did, she covered her mouth and looked up at Carla who was blinking at her in surprise.

'Come again, _Spotlight Star_?' Carla asked cluelessly.

_Dumb blonde! _May thought gleefully. _Let's just hope Carla doesn't have mind-reading powers._

'I mean – yes I'm Norman's daughter.' May smiled hopefully.

'I saw you in _The Gym Leader Gossip_ with him and your brother Max,' Carla continued, smiling sweetly. 'I used to date Norman, y'know.'

May began to return the smile when she suddenly digested what Carla had said. She probably choked on everything she had eaten her whole life, and that would be a_ lot_.

'Must come as a surprise to you,' Carla grinned. 'Then he dumped me for that Caroline woman, fun while it lasted.'

'Oh.' was all May could produce.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'May, come here!' Naomi yelped. 'They're announcing the four semifinalists!'

'Oh god!' May rushed over. 'Four out of five hundred is a small amount, let's see if we made the cut.'

'And here are the four semifinalists! Brace yourselves coordinators!' Carla's voice rang out.

May shut her eyes tight, she could feel Naomi shuddering beside her.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Suddenly, Naomi began jumping up and down, putting most of her weight on May. 'We're in May, we're in!'

May opened one eye, then the other. She was the first picture on the screen, then _Black Rose_'s, then _Mr. KottonBalloz_ and Naomi's was last.

'Yes! I knew we could do it!' May cheered, slapping Naomi a high-five.

'Announcing who's battling who!' Carla yelled.

_BEEP, BEEP!_

May and Naomi gasped together.

_Blonde Beauty_ vs. _Spotlight Star_

'Looks like I won't be seeing you in the finals BB,' May smiled smugly.

'Don't get too overconfident May, a battle's a battle and we haven't battled yet!'

'Fair enough,' May shrugged. 'We're the first battle, let's get on stage.'

'Fine, good luck.' Naomi shrugged right back at her.

'Good luck to you as well.' May smiled. _You'll need it._

'Okay, here we've got _Spotlight Star _on the red side and _Blonde Beauty_ on the blue side – '

'I wanted the red side!' Naomi pouted, interrupting Carla.

'Don't interrupt!' Carla snapped. 'Besides, blue looks better with your eyes. I mean _Spotlight Star _just looks blah in red.'

'Excuse me?' May demanded. 'Red is my signature color!'

'Well, your red clothing clashes with the red circle!' Naomi barked.

'Quiet down kids,' Carla sighed.

'Kids?' May stipulated. 'Please, you're almost our age!'

'No way!' Carla retorted. 'I'm twenty-three!'

'Well, you look our age! Maybe even younger!' Naomi snapped.

'Fine!' Carla smiled sarcastically. 'How old are you _kids _then? Ten? Thirteen?'

'Very funny, I'll have you – '

'On with the battle!' a voice interrupted from the audience.

'Okay, don't butt in with your big nose, old man!' Carla shot at the person.

'I'm a woman, you obnoxious rascal! You kids these days…'

'Sorr-ee, you look like a man but I suppose I can't judge a book by it's cover. And who are you calling a kid? At least I'm not old like you!'

'I'm not old!'

'Yes you are! Your hair is silver, that's a mark of being old!' Carla shouted.

'Excuse me?' a posh, feminine voice asked.

'Excused?' Carla questioned.

'I'm just twenty and I have silver hair!' a young woman with bright blue eyes declared.

'Oopsy!' Carla rolled her eyes. 'You're really pretty and all but – '

…_REWIND…_

'I am so glad this damn thing got rewound! That twenty-year old challenged me to a catfight and _whoosh_, I fu – '

'Carla, language.' The camera dude carrying camera one reminded her. 'There are kids watching.'

'Oops sorry!' Carla apologized. 'I was just about to say "I _fully _kicked her _fully_…um…_backside_…" Oh god I'm terrible at lying…'

'Too much information…' the cameraman sighed.

'Okay, on with the battle!' Carla heaved a sigh.

'Alright, Wartortle, on stage!' May called, and Wartortle appeared in a cloud of huge pink hearts.

'War!' Wartortle posed, flicking it's floaty tail in the air.

'Cute!' Carla gushed.

'Gardevoir, come on out!' Naomi called out, and Gardevoir rose downwards from its Pokéball

'Devoir!' Gardevoir cried.

'Not so cute!' Carla echoed, and everyone sweatdropped. 'And isn't "devoir" some French word?' More sweatdrops. 'Well stop sweatdropping, at least I'm not some sweatdropping _perdant _like you. _Je déteste vous personnes._ That was French if you should know.'

'Can we continue the battle, Carla?' May asked, sweatdropping.

'Yeah, Gardevoir's getting cranky.'

'Okay, okay continue.'

'BB, attack first,' May offered.

'My pleasure,' Naomi replied. 'Gardevoir, Psychic!'

Gardevoir's eyes glowed purple and soon a purple outline was on Wartortle.

'Lift Wartortle!' Naomi commanded.

'Not so fast!' May grinned. 'Wartortle, Withdraw!'

'Wartor!' Wartortle nodded, withdrawing herself inside her shell.

'You think you can protect yourself with that? Psychic still works!' Naomi announced. 'Come on, power up Gardevoir, and spin that shell!'

Gardevoir lifted it's hand and moved it in a circle, making Wartortle spin as well.

'Thanks for the idea Blondie!' May giggled. 'Rapid Spin, Wartortle, break the control of the Psychic!'

'Wartortle!' Wartortle shook herself rapidly and the force of Psychic snapped off and disappeared.

'Come on, towards Gardevoir!' May ordered.

Wartortle spun quickly towards Gardevoir.

'Oh no!' Naomi yelled furiously. 'Gardevoir Meditate to dodge it!'

As the turtle almost crashed into the Pokémon, Gardevoir quickly rose in a meditating position.

'Nice try!' May grinned. 'Wartortle, Aqua Tail upwards!'

Midair, Wartortle raised her fluffy tail upwards, a few splashes of water hit Gardevoir and sent it hurdling backward.

'Gardevoir!' Naomi cried. 'Regain your balance with Psychic!'

Gardevoir's eyes glowed purple again, but this time the purple outline was around itself.

'Use Force Palm on Wartortle!'

Gardevoir thrust itself forward head-on towards the blue turtle. There was a glowing blue orb of pure power nestled in it's palm.

'Oh, this is bad!' May mumbled. _Think the impossible! _A voice inside her head commanded. 'Wartortle use Ice Beam on the Force Palm!'

'Warrrr!' Wartortle charged up it's Ice Beam and shot it straight at the Force Palm.

'I don't care! Use Ice Force Palm on Wartortle!' Naomi ordered.

'Gardev!' Gardevoir obeyed, thrusting the frosted orb at the turtle.

'Hehe, this'll be fun!' May grinned. 'Eat it Wartortle!'

'What the hell?' Naomi yelled.

'What the fuuuuuu…. Hi kids!' Carla smiled falsely, waving at the imaginary kids in the audience. Everyone outside the intense battle sweatdropped.

'Gar!' Gardevoir finally hurled it – straight into Wartortle's mouth!

'Gar?' Gardevoir sweatdropped, retreating back to the ground and watching Wartortle crunch the orb of icy power with great difficulty.

'What are you thinking May?' Naomi groaned, somehow failing to see the amusing side.

'How interesting…' Carla murmured, somehow failing to come up with one of her usual absurd comments.

It seemed that May's bizarre technique was leaving the unshuttable people shut.

'Wartorrr.' Wartortle chomped on the frosty thing and swallowed it.

'Wartortle use Ice Beam on Gardevoir!'

Wartortle jumped, charging up a scary Ice Beam.

'Dodge it Gardevoir.' Naomi said, with less enthusiasm than before.

But that was impossible. The Ice Beam went shooting in all directions.

'Ow!' Naomi squeaked as it almost frosted her hand.

_SWOOOSH!_

'Garde!' Gardevoir jumped, flailing. The Ice Beam hit Gardevoir directly in the stomach and Gardevoir went hurdling back to the ground in a light swirl of wispy smoke.

'Gardevoir is unable to battle, _Spotlight Star_ is the victor and she'll be moving onto the final round!' Carla announced as loud thunders of applause followed May's strategic victory.

May smiled and waved at the audience, so did Wartortle.

May walked over to Naomi who rushed forward to check on Gardevoir.

'Gardevoir, are you okay?' Naomi was asking, crouching down and helping Gardevoir up.

'Gar…' Gardevoir mumbled, looking down.

'No need to feel bad, Gardevoir! You did your absolute best and I'm so proud of you. I'm not the least bit sad, you know. I would be if this was a really important contest like the grand festival but it's not. Of course this is my first contest and that makes it important but getting to the semifinals on your first contest is also important, that shows us the great future ahead!' Naomi said cheerfully, hugging Gardevoir. 'May,' she looked up at the brunette standing in front of her. 'Thank you so much.'

'Why are you thanking me?' May asked in surprise to the blonde.

'Because you and everyone here today taught me what I want to do,' Naomi beamed, stroking Gardevoir's head.

'I don't understand,' May said.

'I was never sure of what I wanted to do,' Naomi explained. 'I used to do gym battles here at Johto; I didn't win a single gym battle. Did you seriously think I was some rookie? Would a rookie have a fully evolved Gardevoir?' she laughed. 'A friend of mine, a girl from Sinnoh who does contests in Hoenn now, whom I met yesterday persuaded me to try contests if I was so bad at gym battles.' Naomi paused, looking up wistfully. 'I – I wish she was here to see my first contest.'

'Oh, you did brilliant anyway,' May said sweetly, offering the blonde a hand to get up.

'I did, didn't I?' Naomi said in a voice which pretty much meant she was back to normal, she accepted May's hand and got up.

'Okay, can _Mr. KottonBalloz _and _Black Rose _get up on stage please?' Carla called.

'Come on,' Ma y motioned to Naomi.

'Gardevoir return!' Naomi said as Gardevoir was pulled into a flash of red light.

_Black Rose _passed the two of them as they walked backstage. He stopped and smirked slightly at the two.

'You, Blondie. You did well.'

'Thanks!' Naomi gushed in a fangirling voice.

'What about me?' May couldn't help huffing, wasn't Drew as obnoxious as ever?

'Hmph, alright I guess. Luck was on your side, what if Gardevoir hadn't used Force Palm? You'd lose for sure! I've got to leave anyways,' _Black Rose _fished in his pocket **(A/N: Okay, pocket. I couldn't think of anywhere else he'd fish a rose from!) **and pulled out a red rose. He handed it to the brunette. 'For your Wartortle.' And he strolled loftily onto the stage.

May glared at the rose clutched in her palm, her face turning an undeniable shade of crimson.

'Awww, he gave you a rose!' Naomi cooed, staring at the red rose in her friend's hand.

'Please!' May managed to utter, glowering.

Before the duo could head backstage _Mr. KottonBalloz _came strolling by.

He turned to May and gave her an aggravatingly modest salute.

'You!' May exclaimed. 'I was looking for you!'

'You were? Aw I'm flattered!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _laughed wickedly.

'Don't mess with me, I know who you are!'

'May,' Naomi hissed. 'I thought you had better taste than this!'

May could feel her face turn red for the second time that day. She was about to whisper back a retort when _Mr. KottonBalloz _interrupted.

'Hahaha!' he let out a hearty laugh. 'It's not good manners to whisper in front of someone.'

'I – No, it was – 'May began, pointing wildly at the gleeful Naomi but _Mr. KottonBalloz_ went strolling onto stage loftily in a similar manner in which Drew or better known as _Black Rose_, had strolled earlier. She had this odd premonition he had heard what Naomi was whispering.

'Naomiiiiii!' May groaned as Naomi giggled.

'Come on Slowpoke!' Naomi grabbed May's hand and pulled her backstage. 'The battle's starting!'

May poured herself a cup of ice-cold water and walked up to Naomi to watch the battle.

'On the red side we've got _Mr. KottonBalloz_ and on the blue side we've got the extremely charming_ Black Rose_!' Carla announced, gesturing towards each coordinator. 'Battle begins!'

'Roserade, Magical Leaf!' _Black Rose_ ordered with a flip of his hair.

'Oh no you don't! Slowking use Psychic, send those leaves right back!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _commanded. 'That's what I'd call Leafemerang!' Everyone sweatdropped. The multi-colored leaves soon had a purple outline and they flew right back at Roserade.

'Roserade, slice them with Poison Jab!' _Black Rose _ordered with a confident smirk. The leaves flew dangerously close to Roserade but Roserade's rose-like arms immediately became deep violet and it slashed the leaves and they fluttered to the ground.

'Not bad, but you're just a rookie compared to me,' _Mr. KottonBalloz _smiled roughly. 'Slowking use Incinerate!'

'Hm?' _Black Rose _muttered nervously, a few beads of worried sweat trickling down his flawless pale skin.

The Royal Pokémon spun up and immediately disappeared into a burst of strong flames.

'Now use Psychic, control that fire!' The strong flames were at once tamed by a mild purple outline. 'Surround Roserade!' The Psychic flames swam towards the anxious Pokémon and surrounded it just like Mr_. KottonBalloz _had commanded.

'Ah!' _Black Rose_ shaded his face with his hand; the heat was unbearably hot.

'Woah,_ Mr. KottonBalloz'_ expertise is leaving _Black Rose _in the dust!' Carla yelled.

'Wow, _Mr. KottonBalloz _is something else!' Naomi echoed with shiny eyes.

'I know,' May whispered. 'And I have to battle either of them in the next round, they're equally awesome…'

'Not equally!' Naomi smiled mischievously.

'Roserade!' _Black Rose _yelled as his Pokémon went flying back, burnt black by the flames.

'Rose…' Roserade got up weakly.

'Roserade use Façade!' _Black Rose _ordered.

'What?' _Mr. KottonBalloz _exclaimed, he was too overwhelmed with surprise to retort back an attack. Roserade hit the astonished Slowking directly and the Royal Pokémon went tumbling back.

'Balance yourself with Psychic!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _yelled. The Pokémon used Psychic on itself just like Gardevoir had done earlier.

'Slow!' Slowking exclaimed.

'Things aren't looking good for either Pokémon,' Carla remarked. 'It's impossible to predict who the victor will be!'

'Let's take this head-to-head, shall we _Cottonhead_?' _Black Rose _asked confidently.

'My pleasure, _Dead Rose_!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _confirmed cockily.

'Aw, they made nicknames for each other!' Naomi giggled as May sweatdropped.

'Roserade use Poison Jab!'

'Slowking use Dragon Tail!'

Roserade's hands became violet with dripping poison as Slowking's tail glowed blue. Slowking struck Roserade first with Dragon Tail but Roserade blocked it with it's Poison Jab. The two Pokémon clashed together with their strong attacks, neither one deciding to give up.

'Wow, a head-to-head clash. This is intense!' Naomi observed with great interest.

The two continued to hit and block as the time continued to tick.

'Five more minutes coordinators!' Carla announced.

As Roserade retreated backwards Slowpoke sprang forward to hit it.

'Roserade, use Poison Jab on the ground!' _Black Rose _commanded.

The Pokémon threw it's hands down onto the stage and a huge rock arose from the ground somehow. Slowpoke hit the rock directly and fell down, temporarily stunned, meaning there were cute little Torchic rushing around it's head.

'Now use Poison Jab repetitively on Slowpoke!' _Black Rose _ordered confidently as _Mr. KottonBalloz _watched with a panicked expression. Roserade sprang forward and banged it's rose fists down on the Royal Pokémon which lay on the ground in the most unroyal way.

'Slowpoke is unable to battle and heavily poisoned! The victor is_ Black Rose_!' Carla yelled as huge cheers and applause followed.

'You don't have to rub it in!' _Mr. KottonBalloz _yelled at Carla who simply sweatdropped.

'He lost…' Naomi remarked in astonishment.

'Yeah…' May mumbled. _Which means I'm battling Drew in the next round!_

XxXxXxXxXxX

'On the red side we've got _Spotlight Star_ once again and on the blue side we've got the charming _Black Rose_! This is going to be one interesting battle, and this is our final battle as well. Just so you know coordinators, the victor of this battle will win the prosperous Ecruteak ribbon!' Carla fished out the ribbon and waved it to the audience.

_It's beautiful! _May thought. The ribbon was green at the middle with a huge red bow with fluffy white cotton around the edges. She glanced at Drew; he was observing the ribbon carefully with slightly narrowed eyes – very determined eyes. This was going to be a tough battle.

'So, good luck you two. FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!'

'Wartortle use Ice Beam!' May yelled, a drop of nervous sweat trickling down her forehead.

'Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!' Drew shot back. Roserade held out it's rose arms straight towards the approaching Ice Beam and released a blob of huge poisonous sludge in which the Ice Beam immediately drowned in. The sludge swamped towards Wartortle.

'War!' Wartortle droned as the sludge approached it.

'Wartortle use Hydro Pump!' May commanded.

'Warr!' Wartortle shot out a huge spurt of strong water from it's mouth. It immediately washed up the sludge and hit Roserade who fell straight to the ground. Roserade got up straight away, dripping with harmless water.

_Is it just me or are they going easy on each other? _Naomi thought to herself. _It sucks not having anyone to share my questions with…_

'Wartortle use BubbleBeam!' May commanded. Wartortle shot out a multi-colored stream of bubbles.

'Roserade use Magical Leaf!' Drew ordered. Roserade let out a barrage of colorful leaves which popped the bubbles and headed straight for Wartortle.

'Wartortle send them back with Ice Beam and Aqua Tail!' May yelled. First, Wartortle froze the leaves with Ice Beam and then hit them back at Roserade with Aqua Tail.

'Roserade use Petal Dance!'

A fierce tornado of pink petals swirled violently around Roserade, the petals slashed the Iced Magical Leaf and the icy leaves fell to the ground as little splashes of water.

'War!' Wartortle screeched as the petals floated towards her and she was carried lightly towards the violent pink tornado. The petals repetitively hit the blue turtle, it was super effective and it also restricted Wartortle's movements.

'Ugh…' May muttered, gazing at her poor Wartortle who was struggling to move in a cyclone of pink petals.

'Stop Roserade!' Drew commanded. Roserade stopped and watched Wartortle warily. Wartortle was obviously weakened and was struggling to get to it's feet.

'Oh no, Wartortle!' May called out worriedly.

'Roserade, use Magical Leaf!'

The multi-colored leaves soared towards Wartortle and hit her directly and sent the poor turtle sprawling backwards towards May's feet.

'Wartortle!' May cried, her eyes filling up with tears.

'Hmph, well done Roserade.' Drew congratulated his Pokémon who grinned happily. 'A nice victory.'

'Wartortle is unable to – wait a second check that out everyone!' Carla yelled, and a shocked gasp reverberated across the contest hall. Wartortle was glowing white!

'Wartortle – Wartortle's evolving!' May exclaimed joyfully.

'Oh my god, yeah that's great!' Naomi yelled to no one in particular.

Drew watched with bated breath, a gasp escaping his slightly parted lips.

Wartortle glowed even brighter and soon the light subsided to uncover a newly evolved Blastoise.

'War – Blastoise!' May cried, throwing her arms around the large Shellfish Pokémon.

'Blastoise!' Blastoise cried out, fixating a fierce glare at Roserade.

'Let's beat those two!' May exclaimed competitively.

'Blas!' Blastoise agreed, and shot out a huge torrent of sparkling water from her two identically powerful water cannons on her tough brown shell. It's strength was indescribable.

'That was Hydro Cannon! And whoa was that powerful!' Carla yelled.

The Hydro Cannon hit Roserade directly and Rosaerade hurling backwards but eventually regained it's balance.

'Roserade use Magical Leaf!' Drew mandated, trying to keep his confident act going though it was fading.

'Blastoise, Rapid Spin!' May instructed.

'Blas!' Blastoise obeyed, spinning herself into a rocketing shell which reflected the Magical Leaf away immediately.

'Now, towards Roserade!' May grinned, adjusting her feathery mask.

Blastoise spun towards the nervous Roserade who stepped back.

'Now Ice Beam!' May directed gleefully. Blastoise kept on spinning and shot the Ice Beam while spinning. Roserade attempted to dodge but got frozen into a huge block of ice instead.

'Roserade get out of there!' Drew instructed anxiously.

'Finish up with Skull Bash!' May grinned confidently.

'Blaaaaaaaaaassssss!' Blastoise ended the Rapid Spin and shot towards the frozen Roserade, literally head-on.

_CRASH!_

Blastoise hit Roserade directly and retreated back to the ground. The ice immediately began cracking and falling down, Roserade crumbled to the ground, completely and utterly defeated.

'Roserade is unable to battle! _Spotlight Star _is the amazing and brilliant winner of the Ecruteak City contest this year! Well done! Come up here _Spotlight Star _and Blastoise!' Carla announced , exciting all the contest fans out there to begin clapping and cheering loudly.

_CLAP! SCREAM! CLAP! SCREAM! CHEER! CLAP! SCREAM! CLAP! CHEER!_

May stood there, shell-shocked. Had she really won? Did she really beat Drew?

'Snap out of it, Sweetie, and get up here!' Carla yelled passionately.

'Oh, right!' May grinned, rushing to receive her Christmas ribbon.

'Well done,' Mr. Contesta praised her as she received her ribbon.

'You did an impressive job, _Spotlight Star_.' Nurse Joy smiled kindly.

'Remarkable!' Mr. Sukizo echoed.

'Thanks everyone,' May grinned, fingering her fourth ribbon.

'Oh and coordinators,' Carla announced. 'Please join us for the Christmas party we're having after this, it's right across town at the Crazy Donphan, there'll be loads of dancing and music and food so please come!'

'By the way Carla,' May began, smiling mischievously. 'Sorry for breaking your door.'

'SO IT _WAS _YOU? I HAD THIS ODD FEELING ABOUT YOU AND NOW I KNOW WHY!'

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Isn't this party great, May?' Naomi asked, sipping her cup of champagne and grimacing. 'Except for this… drink.'

'Yeah it's great Naomi,' May smiled, as the two raided the buffet table. 'It's a masked masquerade and I love this type of stuff.'

'Who are you going to dance with? I mean the music will be starting soon so better to decide now, right?'

'I don't know, just random people, right? What about you?' May replied.

Naomi blushed. 'Oh you know, Jake asked me out.'

'Jake?'

'Better known as _Mr. KottonBalloz_.'

May stared at Naomi in disbelief, choked on her drink, and spat it out in disgust.

'Watch where you're spitting!' a voice cried. May looked up to see _Mr. KottonBalloz _covered in fruit punch.

'Sorry.' May smiled weakly, handing him a napkin.

'Let's go, Naomi,' _Mr. KottonBalloz _smirked at May. 'The music will be starting soon.'

'Bye May!' Naomi chirped. 'See ya!'

'Bye…' May forced herself to smile, but she couldn't force her eyes not to bulge out.

Naomi giggled and the two were gone.

May sighed, feeling alone. She flopped down on a chair and took another glass of fruit punch. She couldn't help feeling alone, it was always like this. She sipped her drink and almost spilled it on her lap when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

'Ah!' she yelled, spinning around.

'It's only me. No need to freak out.' A voice sighed. _Black Rose. _'You're the coordinator I battled in the finals right?'

May blinked in surprise. 'You really don't know who I am?' she asked, slightly annoyed.

Anyone would've seen _Black Rose _blush if it wasn't dark. 'I guess not,' He took a seat next to May, grabbing a glass of champagne. He sipped it and grimaced, just like Naomi had done earlier. 'What do they put in this stuff?' he questioned, quickly placing it back on the table.

May giggled, taking another sip of fruit punch.

'So, why aren't you dancing? There are a few dozen guys out there who'd kill to dance with you.'

'What about you? Every girl in the Crazy Donphan would want to dance with you.'

_Black Rose _smiled roughly. 'I guess, but I really didn't feel like it. There's only one girl in the whole Crazy Donphan I'd want to dance with. The rest are the same, fangirling type.' He sighed, leaning back and gazing at the ceiling through his mask.

May could feel her eyes watering, she was glad it was dark. So, he was already in love with some other girl. May at once began to question herself why she cared. She knew the answer deep inside but she was afraid to admit it. That answer was covered by a huge shell of deny.

'Hey,' _Black Rose _said. 'I just said something and you completely blanked me.'

'Oh sorry,' May forced a smile. 'What was it?'

'You were probably too buy gawking at me to realize I was speaking to you,' _Black Rose _teased good-naturedly.

May frowned and kicked him playfully. 'I wasn't even looking at you, jerk!'

'Okay okay,' _Black Rose _rubbed his leg which was aching with pain. 'You kick hard.'

May laughed. 'So tell me what you were saying.'

'I just said that luck was on your side as usual, Wartortle evolving and all.' _Black Rose _said haughtily. 'Otherwise I'd have won.'

'Yeah, right,' May rolled her eyes. That was the typical Drew. 'So, how many ribbons do you have – '

May was interrupted by Carla's voice booming through the loudspeaker. 'Oh myyyy goooood! It's time for the last dance! Come on and DANCE!'

'Is she high?' May asked.

'I'm pretty sure, I can't believe some people actually like champagne. Blah.' Drew replied, sighing.

'How do you even know she was drinking champagne?' May questioned.

'I just assumed, and this is the last song they're playing tonight. Want to dance?' Drew asked, avoiding May's glance.

May gaped in surprise. 'W – What about that girl which you…'

May's sentence faded as Drew grabbed her hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos' they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

'_Black Rose_, I still want to know,' May pressed as they danced across the floor with the other coordinators.

'What do you want to know?' Drew asked.

'Why…' May whispered. 'You said there was only one girl which you wanted to dance with in the whole Crazy Donphan, but why'd you dance with me in the end?'

Drew stayed silent as the two continued to dance. This was unlike him, why was he acting this way? He was arrogant, confident and independent, this was very unlike him. May's sapphire eyes burnt into him expectantly.

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_

_With no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly I ended up with none_

'Tell me,' May demanded hoarsely.

'Because…' Drew looked down. 'Do you really want to know?'

May nodded eagerly.

'Because…,' He began awkwardly but was interrupted rudely by Carla.

'Come on and DANCEEE!'

May and Drew sweatdropped and continued dancing.

_There's so much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(That you wanna know)_

_But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_Cos' we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode)_

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

'Because you are that girl,' Drew admitted.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, Drew was avoiding May's gaze completely and May's eyes were threatening to overflow with tears.

'But – But you don't even know who I am!' May said bitterly.

'I do May, I do…' Drew whispered.

'I know who you are but, earlier…' May started but Drew interrupted her.

'I lied earlier, I know who you are. After all…' Drew reached up and untied the mask which was covering his eyes. It fell to the ground, forgotten, as the two danced away. 'I'm Drew.'

'Drew, I knew it was you, you idiot!' May exclaimed. 'I don't understand why you're saying that I'm that girl! I mean, what am I to you? I'm just your rival! After all there are so many other girls around you, I was ignored and forgotten near them!'

'They never mattered,' Drew said quietly. 'I was just trying to make you feel jealous, I thought you cared more about Ash than me…'

'That's crazy – 'May began but stopped sharply.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and I might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos' they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

'Do you think they're gonna admit they're madly in love with each other?' Naomi asked Jake.

'It looks like they're fighting to me,' Jake remarked. 'Well, May at least. Drew seems to be having trouble convincing her that he loves her.'

'They are soooo complicated. I mean May is crazy about him, when he was onstage her eyes never left him for a minute,' Naomi sighed. 'Stubborn.'

'Come on let's get a drink, I'm tired of dancing. Let's watch those two closely there.' Jake suggested, and the two walked through the dance floor back to the buffet table.

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of really was for the hell of the fun_

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_

_With no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly I ended up with none_

'So that's what I'm trying to say,' Drew sighed patiently, watching May's hurt expression through his emerald eyes. 'Those girls I was around meant nothing to me. They were the same, identical, fangirling people. I needed someone different.'

'So the only reason you said that I'm that _girl_ because you wanted something new, because you were tired of those other girls? You're despicable Drew Hayden.' May retorted, tears finally rushing down her face.

'No, that's not what I meant, May,' Drew protested. 'You're different, you don't understand. I was _jealous_ of Ash, I thought I had no chance with you because of him and I tried to stop thinking of you. That's why I was around those stupid girls. But throughout even that time, I just couldn't stop thinking of you.'

_Hands down there will never be another one_

_I been around and I never seen another one_

_Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_And you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_You're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic_

_Stop... Now think about it_

'So, why am I so special?' May sniffled.

'I told you, it's always the same with other girls. Same clothes, same attitude, even the same signature lines. You're not like other girls May. '

May sniffed again and looked at the ground, dancing again. She turned and saw Naomi. She was making little hearts with her hands and giving May death glares. May had to smile.

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_Even went out there to Tokyo_

_Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans_

_But you always still to show (still to show)_

_And just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)_

_Like a Nintendo 64 (64)_

If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)

'I've been to so many places, May,' Drew started, wiping the tears from May's face. May flinched from the touch of Drew's fingertips. 'But there was never anyone like you. Never.'

'Aww, Drew is so sweet!' Naomi gushed. 'May must be immune to his charm or something, I mean he's gorgeo – Oh hey, Jake!' She smiled falsely at Jake who glared jealously at Drew.

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and i might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos' they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

_Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

'And May,' Drew said softly. 'It's like whenever I talk to anyone like my mom or Solidad or anyone. They always begin talking about you. I realized it was impossible to forget about you. Wherever I go, someone brings you up. It's always "That coordinator from Petalburg" or "How's May doing" or "She's doing well in contests" and so, you know I eventually begin talking about you as well – I can't stop talking about you either!' Drew laughed weakly as the two twirled across the dance floor.

'Oh.' May said faintly.

'And not just that, even when I'm like travelling to other places. If not directly to me those fangirling people whisper about you.'

'Me?'

'Yeah, they think you're my girlfriend or something.'

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and i might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos' they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

_Yeah and that's just how we do it_

_And I'ma let this ride_

The last notes of the song faded softly and Drew gazed deeply into May's sapphire eyes with his emerald ones. He reached slowly for her feathery mask and untied it, leaving it in his hands.

'So what I'm trying to say is May,' Drew began.

May felt annoyed because her heart was pounding a bit too hard in her chest, she was pretty sure Drew could hear it. Drew reached down and grabbed May's arms and looked straight into May's eyes.

'I love you, May.'

May stood still, petrified almost. She stared hard at Drew, unable to tear her eyes away. Her features immediately softened at the three words Drew had uttered. She had waited for sixteen whole years for someone – no it was Drew she was waiting for – no one else. It had always been Drew whom she loved! And that's what she planned on saying.

'Drew, I …I – 'She began but was interrupted once again.

'KEEP ON DANCING PEOPLE! YOU DON'T NEED MUSIC TO DAAAAAAAAAANCEE! Just so you know coordinators, Mr. Contesta is getting drunk and he's dancing with that silver-haired twenty-year old from before. Ooh this is rich, put it on YouTube, Stan!' Carla gestured to Stan, the cameraman from earlier, to record Mr. Contesta's dancing. 'Also, it's exactly twelve o' clock! Those…'

Carla's voice faded as May's eyes widened with horror. Drew looked at May in annoyance.

'You were saying something, May.'

'Oh god! It's twelve! The PokéCenter will be closing any minute and I won't have anywhere to stay in!' May spluttered.

'May – ' Drew began, but May had rushed straight out of the Crazy Donphan leaving behind only her feathery mask in Drew's hand.

Drew could've sworn he saw the mask wink.

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Good morning Nurse Joy,' May yawned sleepily as she walked into the main room of the PokéCenter. It was very empty compared to how it normally looks. 'Why's it so empty?'

'Hi May, it's probably this empty because everyone got so drunk last night after you left. Ugh, Carla was making out with Stan. As for you – you look terrible!' Nurse Joy exclaimed as she hung up a Christmas decoration on the windowsill. 'Why didn't you remove your makeup?'

'I didn't feel like it,' May grinned weakly, still feeling bad about what had happened last night. 'I had a hard night.'

'I'm sorry,' Nurse Joy replied, hanging a spiky pink and green star. 'You got that ribbon though,'

'Yeah,' May smiled mildly. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm having a Christmas party tonight for all the trainers here today. Want to help?'

'Sure!' May agreed happily. She pinned up a yellow fuzzy paper star and eyed it skeptically. She couldn't put her whole heart into doing it though; she was hoping Drew would've come to find her that morning but he didn't. She sighed.

'What's wrong?' Nurse Joy asked, rummaging through the Christmas box.

'Nurse Joy, did anyone come to see me today?' May asked hopefully.

'No – Oh but I forgot!' Nurse Joy exclaimed happily. 'You had received a lot of Christmas presents through post.'

'That's great!' May exclaimed, she always loved getting new presents. 'Where are they?'

'Right before you came, I told Assistant Joy to take them up to your room, so they must be there now.'

'Thanks, I'll go check them out and come!' May rushed up the stairs, two steps at a time.

She reached her room and burst through the door. Sure enough, the gifts were lying right there in a huge crate. May grabbed the first present, it had a tiny card attached, she plucked it off and read it.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_They say that good things come in small packages, so here you go! _

_I hope you're having – or had, who knows how long this thing'll take to get there – an awesome Christmas! I sure did, Ash asked me out! So, have a great time, May! xx_

_-Misty and Azurill 3_

_PS: Dawn is completely disobeying the rule of small packages and sending you something HUGE, oh god I bet it's clothes, that's what she sent me and it was SO cute, so I gifted her clothes as well. She was seriously happy!_

May grinned happily and tore open the blue Dewott wrapping paper of Misty's gift and checked out the small present.

'It's gorgeous!' she exclaimed, holding up the lure. It was a miniature version of May – lure style! 'Count on Misty to get me something like this! I so have to thank her!'

May kept the lure and the card on the bed ad picked up the next gift. It had a huge green Cacturne card attached.

_Have a happy, merry Christmas, my little cookie!_

_Don't think you'll win the grand festival just because I wasn't there for the masked Ecruteak contest!_

_Hahaha enjoy your gift, Dollface! _

_-Harley xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Harley!' May groaned, tearing the huge green paper of his gift. It was a huge Cacturne plushy. May stared at it, horrified. 'Why a Cacturne? This guy's crazy! I wanted something cute and fluffy like a Mareep, and I get a spiky Cacturne instead!' she gazed at the spiny green thing in her arms and finally gave in, propping it on the bed next to Misty's gorgeous lure. 'I guess it's the thought that counts... '

'Next gift!' May smiled, picking up the huge card in the crate. It had a colorful picture of cute Pokémon such as Pikachu, Azurill, Cleffa, Piplup, Zorua and Celebi plus other cute Pokémon on it. She flipped it open.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS MAY!_

_Have an awesome time this Christmas and let's look forward to a great New Year!_

_God, I hope Iris remembers that it's Christmas, she was shopping for gifts with me and Mist the other day but she just got bored when we went into the clothing section. We ran into_ _**Paul **__in there, can you believe? I was seriously wondering why he was in the women's clothing section. He completely ignored us when we tried to talk to him and I got seriously mad and I was in a bad mood for the rest of the day! But I wasn't for long because today I got a gift from him! It was this cute light blue turtleneck. He thinks I look good in blue! I've been writing for too long, Mom's calling for Christmas dinner! See ya soon! _

_Love, Dawn 3 xxx _

'That was the longest card ever!' May sighed, tossing the card down on the bed. 'Typical Dawn, let's see her gift – Oh my god, it's HUGE! Misty wasn't exaggerating!'

The gift was probably around the size of two Wartortle and it was wrapped in shimmery pink wrapping paper. May tore the paper and a lot of things still came cascading down. One was a huge hot pink trench coat. It was really cute and May was sure Dawn spent dozens on it. The next was a collection of multi-colored scrunchies. The last was a black studded belt.

'They're all soooo cute!' May gushed. 'I can't decide what I want to try first!' She carefully placed the clothes and accessories down on the bed and rummaged through all the other gifts. There was a card and an array of different Pokéballs from Max, Caroline and Norman. There was an 'I owe you 'card from Iris written on plain white paper torn from a notebook. Naomi had sent a cute pink card and a cute necklace with a pink stone on it. Solidad had sent her a huge parcel filled with seals and coincidentally Ash sent her a photo of him and Pikachu in Unova with a box of ball capsules. Lastly, at the bottom of the crate was a huge bouquet of fresh, red roses. May picked them up, taking a sniff of the aromatic roses. There was a card attached filled with large, loopy handwriting.

_Dear May,_

_I hope you had a good time yesterday. I sure did, I honestly felt really bad that you had to leave the party before you said whatever you had to say. If you want to talk I'll be waiting outside the PokéCenter for you. Hurry up!_

_Love, Drew_

May grinned, hugging the bouquet to her chest. She carefully placed them in a vase and walked down the stairs to meet Drew excitedly. What she didn't notice was the pink, feathery mask nestled at the bottom of the crate.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**OH MY GOD I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS THING! I was positive I couldn't finish it by Christmas! Oh god, over THIRTEEN THOUSAND FOUR HUNDRED WORDS! This is such a relief to me. *Bursts into tears* I am so relieved I actually finished it! And, if you're wondering, Carla is very obviously **_**loosely **_**based on myself. HAHHAHAHAHA I actually finished it! Oh god, leave a REVIEW! You know that little button down there! I'm acting drunk, I know I am but I can't believe I actually finished it! Okay ignore my waffling on and REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS WORLD! Thanks for reading, feel free to share any complaints or compliments alike! =)**

**-Skylaaaaaa 3**


End file.
